Alone
by YamiRox1010
Summary: A single boy. A single room. And far too long left there alone.
1. Chapter 1

**So when studying gothic lit in your college classes, you come up with some weird dark ideas and just guess what kind of depressing story I had to come up with while we were going over the different elements of this genre. Yeaaah, did I mention I can't write a happy story for Yugi yet…**

 **Also, just so you know it's supposed to feel a bit jumpy between the different thoughts, it makes sense to the character, you'll find out.**

 **Well anyways, tell me if you liked it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

They used to be a bright baby blue, at least I'm pretty sure they were. These walls have been here for so long now, that the color has faded and the paint is chipping off. The ceiling above me used to be such a pretty white too, but even that turned into a icky, yellowing cream.

I don't like it here, it's really sad.

I can see the cracks on these walls that have surrounded me for some time. Some are big, some are small. Sometimes I count them, last time I did it I think I counted 52 on the east wall, or was it the west? I don't really remember anymore. Maybe I'll count the north wall today. No, wait I can't I just counted a wall yesterday, I have to count something else today, or did I count the wall last week? I don't like to do the same thing too often or it's not fun, not that counting is all that fun in the first place...Maybe I'll just count the dots on the ceiling today just in case.

They always take all day to do since I usually mess up at the higher numbers and have to start over, or sometimes I just don't remember what the next number is, or maybe I just didn't learn it.

I can hear the grandfather clock down the hall. _Tick tick tick…_

Sometimes I like to count how many times it makes that noise before the next bell chime. I know the bell chimes mean something, but I can't really remember what. I think Mommy once said it was for time.

I miss Mommy, I haven't seen her in a really long time. One day she told me she had to leave, but she said she would come back for me! She will! She just still has stuff to do first. She didn't tell me why she had to leave, but she looked a little scared, I don't know why though. She gave me a kiss on my head and that was the last time I saw her.

Later that night there was a lot of yelling and screaming downstairs. Mommy told me that I shouldn't leave the room when I hear that because it means that Daddy was angry and didn't know what he was doing. Usually Daddy would start yelling at Mommy and then Mommy would scream for some reason. Later on in the night she would come back to my room and hold me for a really long time. I guess Mommy liked me as a teddy bear. That last night I saw Mommy though, the yelling and screaming was a lot different. The yelling was so much louder than usual, I could hear the words a little more clearly too. Daddy kept yelling "What?! Who do you think you are!" or "Like Hell! You're staying here!" and then there would be a smash of something. Mommy sounded like she was crying, I couldn't hear much of what she was saying, but I think I heard "Please." a lot. It went on like that for a long time until one really loud crash was heard and everything went quiet. Even Daddy stopped yelling and I couldn't hear Mommy anymore.

It stayed silent for a really long time, the only thing I could hear after that was some sort of dragging noise, but that's about it. Mommy never came back upstairs, but Daddy did.

He looked really angry. His eyebrows were scrunched and his face was really red. I was a little scared, but I stayed quiet like Mommy always told me to. Daddy had something in his hand, I think it was called a chain, he brought it over to me and grabbed my wrist. Lifting me up into the air he snapped the chain around it and threw me back onto the ground. He told me that I wasn't to move or Mommy wouldn't be coming back. I didn't want Mommy to not come back for me, so I obeyed liked a good boy.

I think Mommy told me I was seven years old. I wonder how old I am now. Maybe I'm eight! Mommy said she had something special for me for my birthday, so if I'm already eight, then when she comes to get me she will have it right?

I hope Mommy comes back soon, it's been a really long time since I've seen anyone. No one ever comes in here, it's really lonely. I don't even hear people downstairs anymore, so it's always really quiet. The only thing I can hear anymore is the ticking of the grandfather clock. Sometimes I hear creaks, but that's about it.

I forget what food tastes like. Mommy always said it was a good thing for me. Sometimes she would bring up some of her special dishes for dinner. From what I remember it was warm and made me feel good, I wonder what it was.

I think I remember my tummy really hurting a long time ago. After Mommy left Daddy never brought me dinner, so I was always really hungry, but then one day it just stopped. I wasn't thirsty anymore either! I was really happy because now there wasn't any temptation to be a bad boy and move, I could stay here and wait for Mommy like I was supposed to.

I'm still really lonely though. Sometimes if I'm lucky a mouse will run by and I can watch it play with its mouse friends, but they don't come around very much.

I have been a good boy right? I did as I was told, so Mommy will come back for me right? Until then I'm gonna sit here in silence counting the things on the walls, or the floor, or the ceiling.

Wait what's that noise? Are those footsteps? Is Mommy finally coming back for me?!

I sat up straighter and watched the hallway intently. To my utter disappointment it wasn't Mommy who came in front of my door. It was just some strange man in a black hood. I couldn't tell what he was carrying in his hand because it was the one that was away from the door. He seemed to be really focused on the grandfather clock down the hall.

I didn't dare call out to him, I didn't know who he was, or what he was doing here, and if it happened to be one of Daddy's friends I didn't want him near me. I don't like the friends Daddy brings home, they were loud and mean to Mommy. So I shrunk down and tried to hide myself as best as I could with an open door and nothing but a wall behind me.

He stood there for a long time doing nothing but stare at the grandfather clock. He was kinda creepy, I just wanted him to do something at this point.

Or at least I thought I did.

Suddenly he turned towards me and walked into my room. His robe dragged along the floor behind him, and because of the hood I couldn't see his face. As he got closer to me I let out a whimper and curled further into a ball, but I didn't dare run, because I knew I couldn't, I had to stay right here or Mommy wouldn't come.

Once in front of me he stopped moving. I could clearly see what was in his hand now, I don't know what it is called but it had a long black handle and a curved metal part on the end. Using his free hand he pulled down his hood. I was met with ruby red eyes that looked far more gentle than his outfit suggested. He even had hair that was just like mine.

Giving me a smile he outstretched his hand in an invitation to take it. "Come Young One, your time bound here is over. It is time to leave."

"I can't."

"Why can you not?" He asked

"Mommy won't come back for me if I move, that's what Daddy said. I have to be a good boy and not move or I won't see Mommy again." I tearing up

He crouched down looking into my eyes. Without saying anything more he reached out his hand and ruffled my hair just like Mommy used to. I think he wanted to make me feel better, but it made me cry, I missed her so much.

"Young One, what if I told you that your mother sent me because she can't come to you herself?"

"Huh?" My crying stopping a little. "R-really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now will you come with me?"

"Are you going to bring me to my Mommy?"

"Yes, of course." He chuckled and extended his hand out to me once more.

I was about to take his hand when it occurred to me that I was still chained. "Oh wait, my other hand is-"

"Just trust me and take my hand Young One." He said cutting me off but in a gentle way.

Grasping his hand he pulled me up onto my feet. Surprisingly the chain didn't stop me at all, in fact I no longer felt it on me at all and when I looked down to my wrist it wasn't there. I spun back around to see what was going on, but before I could see anything he had put his hand over my eyes.

"Don't look back to see unnecessary things. You don't have to see the sad things that sit upon that wall, just come with me and you can see your mother." He whispered into my ear.

I didn't understand why I couldn't see what was back there, but I did want to see Mommy as soon as possible so I nodded my head and he began leading me once more from the room.

Finally after all this time I will see the outside of this room. I'm not trapped in here anymore. I can finally see Mommy again.

I am finally no longer alone. 

**And that's it! What happened is up to you, even who the character is can be up for interpretation, for the most part. But for those who want the definite answer there will be a chapter 2. The next chapter will be posted within the week, I will be writing from the "mysterious" (like you haven't guessed who it is) man's point of view. Trust me it won't just be the same story! Still please tell me how you liked it! R &R plz :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said last chapter this will be in the point of view of the man!**

 **Before we get to that though, I would like to say Thank you to all the readers I am glad that you all enjoyed it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Finally I'm finished with my rounds for the day.

You would think people would want to move on to peace, but no they have to be stubborn and have lingering sentiments and the need to fulfill their last desires. Ugh, I just want to finish my job.

Being a reaper is not an easy job.

I'm heading back to my room now to get my much deserved rest, but of course the boss has to call me down for something. So I turn around and head for the throne room he resides in. Surprising he was not alone in the room, walking in I saw a woman hovering over the crystal ball that allows us to see down to the human world.

"Sir?" I question.

"Ah, Yami, I know you just finished your work for the day, but I have one last job for you to do." He said to my ultimate displeasure. "As you can guess this woman is not here for nothing. As I'm sure you know I allow some people to look down in the human world to see their loved ones after a certain period of time."

"Yes, sir."

"Well when looking for her son we found something interesting. We seemed to have missed somebody for some time now."

"What?!" I ask bewildered. All my time being a reaper we have never just overlooked a soul stuck on Earth, so how could some woman's son just slip under our radar.

"Yes, I am ashamed to say we have, he seems to be around seven, at least when he died."

"He would be fifteen now." The woman stated quietly. "He was seven when I was killed by my husband and it has been eight years since then."

Eight years? How did we miss somebody for eight whole years? Especially that of a little boy. The soul doesn't mature with time, so he will still have the mentality of a seven year old, and yet we never found him, what has he been doing all these years?

"I see." The boss continued. "So Yami, since you are the best of our reapers I'm sending you down to go and collect him and bring him here. Also while you are down there find out how this happened exactly."

"Yes, sir." I said after coming out of the shock. As much as I was annoyed that I had to go back out, I could hardly say anything, after finding out we screwed up this bad.

Leaving the throne room I set out to the house the little boy resided in. I could not see much of it from the view the crystal ball gave me, but it didn't look too nice, now that I'm here though, it looks like a total trainwreck. The place looks abandoned and falling apart. which even if the husband left after killing his wife, this place should not look this worn after eight years. The structure of the house was falling apart, the paint was nonexistent, there were various animals running through it, not even eight years could have done this much damage to the house. The surrounding land was still pristine as well, which was all the more baffling to me.

Walking in I was greeted to what I could guess was the living room. At least that's what I guessed it was from all the tossed around furniture and torn apart walls. The place was ransacked from top to bottom, nothing was left except bare bones of furniture and trash, which could be explained of an abandoned house, but it was still a wonder why it looked so decrepit for only a few years. Making my way to the staircase I passed the kitchen which was not in much better shape, plates were thrown all around broken to pieces and various utensils littered the room. I ignored it though knowing my true goal lied at the top of the stairs where the bedrooms were.

I slowly stalked up the stairs so I would not spook the boy should he be able to hear me. Once at the top I turned and was greeted with a hallway with three doors and a grandfather clock on the end. Walking down the hallway a little I was completely blown away by this grandfather clock. In this house that is so decrepit and destroyed, there at the end of the hall was an untouched grandfather clock, still working perfectly and looked brand new. It was unexplainable. I could feel a faint pull of magic power coming from it as I continued to stare at it, but nothing that strong.

I would have continued to stand there and inspect it, but I could hear shuffling coming from the side of me, which sure enough was the boy I had come here for. As I began to walk into the bedroom I could tell that this boy was scared of me as he began to whimper and shrink further down into a ball, or at least as much as he could, at this point.

Once in front of him I stopped moving. Using my free hand that wasn't holding my scythe I pulled down my hood to reveal myself. I had hoped that not hiding my face would help the poor kid trust me a bit more, because I did need him to come with me after all.

Giving him a smile I outstretched my hand in an invitation to take it. "Come Young One, your time bound here is over. It is time to leave." I say to him.

"I can't." He replied. Of course this wouldn't be as easy as I would like, it never is, time for the fun of finding out why this one doesn't want to move on.

"Why can you not?" I asked nicely.

"Mommy won't come back for me if I move, that's what Daddy said. I have to be a good boy and not move or I won't see Mommy again." He said tearing up.

I crouched down looking into his eyes. Did he truly not know of what happened to his mother? Of course not he is just a child, I don't even think this kid knows that he's dead. He probably never realized that his father killed his mother, much less killed him leaving him chained to the wall like this and he believes that the man who was so cruel to him was telling the truth. I don't usually feel pity for the souls I pick up, but I couldn't help it with this one. This kid was way too young to possibly understand the cruel realities of all this, and worst of all he was left here alone for eight years hoping for someone that couldn't come to get him. Without saying anything I reached out my hand and ruffled his hair just like a mother would to a child. I hoped it would make him feel even just slightly better, but it made him cry instead.

"Young One, what if I told you that your mother sent me because she can't come to you herself?" I told him, hopefully to distract him from whatever I did to make him cry.

"Huh?" His crying stopping a little. "R-really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now will you come with me?"

"Are you going to bring me to my Mommy?"

"Yes, of course." I chuckled and extended my hand out to him once more.

He was about to take my hand when he stopped all of a sudden. "Oh wait, my other hand is-"

"Just trust me and take my hand Young One." I say cutting him off but in a gentle way.

Grasping his hand I pulled him up onto his feet. He looked surprised to see the chain not stop him and he spun back around to try and figure out why, but before he could see the real reason I had put my hand over his eyes.

"Don't look back to see unnecessary things. You don't have to see the sad things that sit upon that wall, just come with me and you can see your mother." I whispered into his ear. I knew seeing it would be too much for him. He didn't even understand what had happened to him, seeing his corpse would not help any matters. I could most likely get him back without him ever knowing the truth, something maybe his mother would explain one day, but this was not the time nor place especially not with his decaying body in front of us. Finally, he nodded his head and I began leading him once more from the room.

Once we were in the hallway I lead him to the far left side towards the staircase, but at the top of the steps was the portal leading back to the underworld.

"W-what's that?" He asked sounding slightly scared of it.

"Do not worry Young One, it is just a means of getting out of here. This is a portal, it is something that when you step through it, it brings you someplace else. In our case I am bringing you to your mother." I answered, hoping he just goes along with it, I finally got him to leave the room, I don't need more problems now.

"Okay…" He finally replies

"Come on then." I say slightly tugging on his arm.

Walking through the portal is a weird experience, yet amazing all at the same time. It only lasts for a second but it feels very light and airy. It is peaceful, yet scary at the same time, but I like going through, plus it's the easiest way to transport, plus like I said it only lasts a second and when my my vision is back we are in the throne room.

I can see him looking all around the room in amazement before he spots his mother in the center of the room waiting for him. Looking down I can see him begin to cry and without second thought he let go of my hand and ran straight for her.

"Mommy!" He cries out halfway to her.

"Yugi! My sweet little baby!" She calls right back.

When he reaches her he throws his arms around her waist and cries his heart out. I guess after being locked up in the room for so long by himself, seeing his mother again threw him over the edge. Her arms finally go around him as well and she cuddles him into her. She's crying too, I notice, which must mean she missed him as much as he missed her. She ends up picking him up breaking the hug, but he just clings right back onto her neck once she has pulled him up all the way. I could tell the kid wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"Come on Honey, we're going back to my room alright?" She says. I am assuming her and the boss already worked everything out.

"Okay Mommy." He quietly replies.

She starts to walk out of the throne room, but before they leave the little boy spots me still near the portal giving them a small smile. I guess even I can get a little sentimental after all these years, that even I can admit that this is sweet. Before they leave the room completely he pulls up one of his hands to give me a small wave.

Still smiling I secretly wave back and I watch him go back to clinging to his mother again, but this time tucking his head into the crook of her neck.

"Yami." The boss addressed me once they were out the room.

"Yes sir?"

"What did you find?"

"That house is an anomaly in itself, despite the rest of the land being mostly upkept, the house itself was torn apart and decaying all except for a single grandfather clock in the hallway. The clock seemed to have a strange power coming from it which is what I assume caused this mess."

"Strange." He muttered

"Do you know something sir?"

"I was watching you this time to see if I could figure my own question and it seems you and I saw different things. Come over to the crystal ball, I will show you."

I walked over and I was in shock. The view in the crystal ball was nothing like what I had saw. The house looked relatively normal, some wear and tear at most, but most shocking of all was the grandfather clock. When looking at the hallway through the crystal ball there wasn't a grandfather clock to be seen, just an empty hallway.

"What the?" I gasped

"Yes, this house has two different realities tied inside it, the one you saw and the one we can see. It make perfect sense why we couldn't find the boy, he was most likely trapped between them, but you entering the house allowed him to be pulled into one and be able to leave. That grandfather clock that you mentioned was most likely the cause of it."

"But where did it come from?"

"I do not know, but the boy may have summoned it himself. He subconsciously knew what had happened, but was too young to accept it destroying him from the inside, that was the reality that you saw. What we see now is just the normal state of the house, that grandfather clock was just a means of releasing the power."

"Could he really do that?" I ask

"Possibly, you of all people know Yami what desperate souls can do."

I nodded accepting the answer. He was right, it wasn't out the realm of possibly certain souls come upon special abilities when they try to deny the situation. For this boy, this was the solution to his inner turmoil.

But fear not Young One, I came for you. You are not alone anymore.

 **And that's it! I hope you all liked it! I had been working on this two shot for a little bit now, so I'm glad I got it posted. R &R plz :)**


End file.
